


Make Me Feel

by kodavege



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodavege/pseuds/kodavege
Summary: A kiss goodnight turns into something more.





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> My first sex scene I ever wrote between these two.

Goku laid on his side of the bed waiting for Vegeta to join him. It had been a relatively uneventful day and he was looking forward to going to sleep with the promise of a new day. 

Vegeta finally came into the bedroom and got ready for bed. Goku shifted to his side watching his every move. Vegeta always moved with poise and purpose. He was not trying to be sexual but Goku found everything about him to be very sensual. Without a glance or thought his way Vegeta easily got under his skin. After turning off the light and scootching under the blanket to cuddle into Goku’s arms, Vegeta leaned up to give him a single kiss. Goku groaned at the contact, pulling Vegeta tighter into his embrace. Between the surprisingly sexy noise Goku made and the grip around him tightening, a moan escaped his lips. And just like that it was all over. They both had fully planned on going straight to sleep, but now they were crashing their lips together, bodies pulling even closer trying to get as much contact as possible. 

Vegeta was pulled so that he lay on Goku’s chest. Goku’s legs were sprawled on either side of the smaller man’s hips and their already hardening lengths pressed against each other. Goku took his time, enjoying the steamy kiss that implied their want for more. He ran his hands into Vegeta’s hair and Vegeta began exploring his arms and chest. He absolutely loved the feel of the other man’s muscles. It gave him a huge thrill knowing he was the one that got to explore the strongest man in the multiverse this way. 

They deepened the kiss, eyes closed, tongues rolling over one another over and over. Goku moaned long and low as Vegeta began to roll his hips, dragging his already painfully hard dick along the other’s. Goku began to thrust and match his movements. Just these small gestures were already delicious. Vegeta wanted more, but he knew Goku really enjoyed their foreplay. He contented himself with putting more force into his movements so their bulges pressed together more firmly, shooting pleasurable shocks through his body. Goku’s breath hitched and Vegeta bit his lower lip hard, signaling he was ready to move to the next step. His eyes snapped open and Goku chuckled. As they pulled apart while looking at each other, Vegeta groaned. 

‘Damn all he has to do is look at me and I want to melt.’ No longer embarrassed by such “weakness,” he reveled in the pleasure brought on by being with the other man. Rival turned comrade, turned friend, now turned lover. Goku knew every inch of his body, mind, and soul, inside and out. Vegeta, once apprehensive, was now thrilled by this idea.

Goku began undressing him. He pulled up his shirt and threw it across the room, not caring in the least where it landed. Vegeta began to pull off his sweat pants he had planned on sleeping in. He wiggled and pushed them to the end of the bed. Apparently not satisfied, Goku began to pull at his briefs he was still wearing. Vegeta smirked and began to play with fabric, as if he was going to remove them but would pull them back into place agains his hip bones. Goku could see the outline of v shape that led to the place his was trying to get to and pouted in disappointment. Vegeta raised his eyebrow at the pout but began to tease him further by shifting his hips so his erection lightly grazed the other. Goku growled in frustration, and surprised Vegeta enough to make him yelp as his underwear was ripped in half and thrown down. 

“I don’t understand why you’re so impatient about me getting undressed when you are still fully clothed.” Goku laughed but didn’t say anything as he reached down to grip Vegeta lightly, giving a few soft strokes. Vegeta arched his back and let out a soft moan. ‘Damn.’

Goku let go and pulled his boxers down just until his cock fell free. Vegeta looked him up and down, eyeing his white tank top and demeanor. 

‘Does he want to continue clothed? That’s different. Kakarot doesn’t usually take control like this, usually he’s eager to follow my lead.’ He mentally shrugged. 

“Vegeta why don’t you come up here and sit on my face, and then my cock?” He asked in a sexy husky voice that had Vegeta scrambling to get up to do just that. He straddled Goku’s muscular chest first. Placing his already leaking tip in front of all too eager lips. Goku kissed it gently while moving a hand to grip the base. He opened his mouth began swirling his tongue around and moving his hand up and down. He teased Vegeta with just his tongue, never allowing entrance into his mouth. When Vegeta began to bounce fretfully he pulled his mouth and hand off entirely. Vegeta let out a whine at the loss of contact but when Goku began to push him forward he got the picture. He rose up and moved forward, using his toned leg muscles to hold his ass over Goku’s face in reach of his mouth and wicked tongue. Goku ran his hands over them, then gripped Vegeta’s cheeks, one in each hand, holding them apart for better access. He slid his tongue tentatively to his target. Vegeta let a small sigh as Goku began to gently lick around his asshole. He teased at first, licking too far around so he barely touched the outside, but soon became more precise with his movements. Vegeta squirmed and panted heavily. Goku paused his licking briefly to coat his fingers in saliva. He then resumed his work, inserting a finger, then two and began stretching and preparing Vegeta at leisurely pace. Vegeta was in heaven. 

Just when it began to feel like too much Goku pulled back and helped lower him down on his abdomen. Vegeta, almost in a daze, pulled himself up and aligned his body so he was right above Goku’s erection. He licked his hand and gripped the now slick dick and positioned it perfectly at his entrance. He lowered himself slowly, both groaning until his cheeks pressed firmly against the other man. 

Vegeta hissed while Goku’s eyes closed and mouth opened into a surprised ‘o’ shape. Vegeta waited until he was adjusted then began to move. Rocking back at forth at first, enjoying the feeling of being filled, then moving up and down. Vegeta placed his hands on Goku’s chest using him for leverage. He brought himself up almost half way then sank back down, then again, and again.

Goku waited for Vegeta to find the rhythm he wanted, then began to meet his thrusts. Vegeta threw his head back and shouted, “Shit, Kakarot, right there. Don’t stop. Shit, shit, shit.” Vegeta’s cries from pleasure drifted into a non-stop string of curses when Goku slammed into his sweet spot, hitting it over and over. 

Vegeta bounced on his dick and let out moans that would make any porn star jealous. Goku was in heaven. He reached up and began stroking Vegeta’s full length roughly, tightly, and quickly. Vegeta let out a cry as his body ridged up, walls tightening dangerously around Goku’s cock as he pounded into him relentlessly. Warm liquid splashed on his chest. Goku’s movements became frantic and Vegeta tightened his hands on Goku and held on for dear life as he was fucked into oblivion. Goku cried out Vegeta’s name like a battle cry as he buried himself as deep as he could inside Vegeta with his release. 

Their movements stopped and Vegeta leaned down to kiss Goku full on the lips. Vegeta groaned as he pulled himself off the younger man’s softening dick and lay beside him. Goku took off his shirt, throwing it aimlessly and lay back down, snuggling Vegeta closer. Goku kissed Vegeta on the forehead and was rewarded with a nuzzle on his cheek.They fell asleep quickly, both sporting huge grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been holding onto this for AWHILE, but I’ve written a couple more now and wanted to get it out of the way. Hope somebody somewhere enjoys.


End file.
